pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Misdreavus
/ |dexsinnoh=072 |dexalola= / |evointo=Mismagius |gen=Generation II |species=Screech Pokémon |type=Ghost |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.7 m |metweight=1.0 kg |imweight=2.2 lbs. |ability=Levitate |egg1=Amorphous |body=01 |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Misdreavus (Japanese: ムウマ Muuma) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Misdreavus is a small Pokémon with a dark bluish-green coloring and yellow eyes with red irises. With no arms or legs, its body ends in a small "skirt". Around its neck are spherical, jewel-like, red pieces that give it the appearance that it is wearing a necklace. Misdreavus also has gaseous, long, flowing hair with faded magenta highlights. Evolution Misdreavus can evolve into Mismagius by use of the Dusk Stone. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 1 |[[Psywave]]|—|80|15|Psychic|Special|Smart|3}} 5 |[[Spite]]|—|100|10|Ghost|Status|Tough|2}} 10 |'Astonish'|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Smart|3}} 14 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status|Smart|2}} 19 |Mean Look|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Beauty|2}} 23 |[[Psybeam]]|65|100|20|Psychic|Special|Beauty|2}} 28 |Pain Split|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Smart|2}} 32 |[[Payback]]|50|100|10|Dark|Physical|Cool|1}} 37 |'Shadow Ball'|80|100|15|Ghost|Special|Smart|2}} 41 |Perish Song|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Beauty|2}} 46 |[[Grudge]]|—|—|5|Ghost|Status|Tough|2}} 50 |Power Gem|70|100|20|Rock|Special|Beauty|3}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |[[Spiritomb]]|—|—|20|Dark|Status}} |-| Generation IV= |[[Spiritomb]]|—|—|20|Dark|Status|Cute|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |gldspr=G 200 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 200 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 200 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr=RS 200 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 200 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 200 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 200 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 200 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 200 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Misdreavus BW.gif |bwsprs=Shiny Misdreavus BW.gif |b2w2spr=Misdreavus BW.gif |b2w2sprs=Shiny Misdreavus BW.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Misdreavus XY.gif |xysprs=Shiny Misdreavus XY.gif |orasspr=Misdreavus XY.gif |orassprs=Shiny Misdreavus XY.gif}} Appearances Anime *Nelson's Misdreavus *Little Miss *Katie's Misdreavus *Zoey's Misdreavus *Rhyanna's Misdreavus Trivia *Misdreavus is the only Ghost type Pokémon to be revealed in Generation II. *Although its appearance seems feminine, a male Misdreavus can be found in the wild at a 50% rate. *Excluding evolutions, Misdreavus is one of four plain Ghost Pokémon, with the others being Shuppet, Duskull and Yamask. *Even though Misdreavus is the "Screech Pokémon", it cannot learn Screech by leveling up. *Misdreavus appears in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, where she runs a Photo Studio in the Cove Town. *Misdreavus is the first pure Ghost-type Pokémon to be introduced. Origin Misdreavus is based off of the Nukekubi, a floating head that is similar in nature to a vampire. The Nukekubi is also known to let out terrifying screeches, a trait it shares with Misdreavus. Etymology Misdreavus' name is a combination of the words mischievous, dream and reave ''or ''reap. Its Japanese name, Muuma, is literally the word nightmare. It also means "a demon of dreams". It could also be a corruption of the word murmur as in ghost murmurs. Gallery 200Misdreavus_OS_anime.png 200Misdreavus_OS_anime_2.png 200Misdreavus_OS_anime_3.png 200Misdreavus_OS_anime_4.png 200Misdreavus_Dream.png 200Misdreavus_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 200Misdreavus_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 200Misdreavus_Pokemon_Stadium.png 200Misdreavus Pokemon Colosseum.png 200Misdreavus Pokémon PokéPark.png 200Misdreavus_PP2.png 200Misdreavus Pokémon HOME.png Misdreavus-GO.png MisdreavusSprite.png ShinyMisdreavusSprite.png it:Misdreavus Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon